the lake
by Anagram RMX
Summary: Crabbe and Goyle decide to try and drown Hermione...Draco doesn't want them to. Dramione READ MEEEEEEEEEEE!


The Lake

RMX: For another fic, I will write a story about Hermione falling into the lake.

Hermione: Why?!

RMX: I need to post something!

Hermione: Meanie… I'll just remind you that you don't own me and stuff instead.

RMX: …Thanks for doing the disclaimer. Anyway, this is supposed to be 7th year to them, Voldemort is still in power.

Hermione: So start the story…

Hermione looked up into the darkened sky over the lake. Everything had changed since Voldemort returned. Even the weather seemed to drag along as if it feared him.

But never the less, she still loved coming out here to read. She sat along the bank of the lake watching schools of kelpies swim by and a random three headed fish jump out of the water as she read a random book.

And as always others stood around the lake as well, not as much to enjoy the lake. Harry and Ron were heading to Quidditch practice; the Creevy brothers were taking pictures to send back to their dad; and of course, Draco Malfoy was skipping rocks on the other side of the lake.

He had noticed her sitting there of course, but kept quiet.

His old cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, though, were looking for something to do. They sat fumbling with their wands on the banks, not noticing Hermione for a moment. But when they did, grinned maniacally, and shot something into the water.

All seemed normal (Well, as normal as things could get around Hogwarts) for a while, until some form of magic crept out of the lake and wrapped itself around Hermione's ankle. By the time she noticed, it was already dragging her into the shadowy depths of the water.

She screamed in one last attempt to get someone's attention just before she got into the water.

Draco's head shot up at the sound and saw her submerge. "What the hell?!" he yelled at Crabbe and Goyle, racing over to where Hermione had been sitting.

"We were just having fun," Goyle grinned.

"Well take that spell off!" Draco said. "You're going to drown her!!!"

Crabbe looked a little nervous at that and drew back the spell. Draco watched the water, waiting for her to surface, but she didn't.

"Morons…" Draco muttered, jumping into the water. He wasn't exactly sure why he was doing this. _Probably because she was on my side when they were considering what to do to me last year…_he reasoned as he dove to save her. He eventually found her floating limply in the water.

He put his arms around her and swam back up, dragging her to shore.

"Did we kill her?" Goyle asked.

"I don't think so…she still has a pulse though…" Draco muttered, but then he noticed-"She's not breathing…" He looked around for a moment, in hope to catch Ron and Harry pass by, but they didn't. "Where are they when you need them…"

He shook the thought of running off to get them out of his head. He leaned down and pressed her lips to his, hoping that CPR would at least get back her breathing, if not consciousness.

Hermione's POV

_So…damn…cold_… I thought as I lay there, my clothes soaking wet. Something pressed against my lips. _What the hell?!_

I shot up in attempts to hit the person, but gasped in air instead. Malfoy flew back and Crabbe sighed in relief.

Normal POV

"Least we didn't kill her," Crabbe said.

"We bloody well should've," Goyle complained.

"You're both idiots for even trying that!" Malfoy shot at them. He knelt down beside Hermione. "You okay?"

She looked at him. "I don't even know what happened," she said. "So…I don't know…"

"Crabbe and Goyle were being morons and sent magic into the lake to pull you under," Malfoy started explaining. "I dove into save you and gave you CPR. Now, are you okay?"

Hermione stared for a moment. "Um…yeah…" She used a quick spell to dry their clothes and stood up. "I think I'll go inside, but first…"

She grabbed Draco by the tie and pulled him up to her level, kissing him. He stared. She shrugged. "Thanks," she said, pushing him back to the ground and walking off.

End

RMX: this one ended a little crappy, but oh well.

Harry: will any other chapters be up soon?

RMX: I don't know. So please review!!! And try to read my other stories!!!!!!! PLEASE?!

Harry: (Hit's RMX over the head with a gutter)

Malfoy: Does she always spazz out at the end of a chapter?

Harry: Review!!!


End file.
